Stuffies and camping
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally and Austin joins the stuffies on a cute camping-trip...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Stuffies and camping**

**It's a very beautiful summer-day in Stuffie World so Dougie and the other stuffies have decided to do something special.**

Dougie wave his fins and says "Give me the magic stuffie-power to see Austin and Ally."

Suddenly a bright multi-colored magic portal to the human world opens. Through it the stuffies can see Ally and Austin who are talking in Ally's room.

"Hi there!" says Dougie with a smile.

"Oh, hi stuffies!" says Ally when she hear Dougie's voice.

"Hi, Dougie!" says Austin.

"Wanna come to stuffie world for a few days?" says Dougie.

"Sure. That would be so much fun. Right, Austin?" says Ally.

"Yeah, of course." says Austin.

Ally gently grab Austin by the hand, smile at him and then they walk through the portal into the Stuffie World.

"Ally D and her boyfriend, let me welcome you both to the cute place known as Stuffie World. Me is really happy that you're here and so are all my little stuffed buddies." says Dougie.

"Thanks so much, Dougie." says Ally.

Dougie jump up towards Ally who catch him gently in her arms and she hug him.

"Yay! Me get a hug." says a very happy Dougie.

"Me too! Me too!" says Bobby, the Bear in cheerful sweet tone as he jump up and down with a childish smile on his face.

"Of course. Come here." says Ally as she put down Dougie on the soft grass and grab Bobby instead.

Ally gives Bobby a hug.

"Where's Donna, the Dolphin?" says Austin.

"Yay! Me is right here." says the pink girlie stuffie-dolphin as she appear in flash of white light.

"Hi, Donna." says Austin as he grab her and hug her.

"Soo funny!" says Larry, the Laughing Lizard as he begin to laugh his weird giddy laugh.

"Do you feel happy?" says Austin.

"Oh yeah! Larry is my name and I'm cute in the game." says Larry.

"We have sweet idea." says Dougie. "Please stay with us here for a few days and go camping in the Stuffie Forest with us."

"Sounds fun." says Austin.

"Yeah. Totally adorable." says Ally.

"Awesome! We leave in morning." says Dougie.

"Where do we sleep tonight then?" says Ally.

"No problem, Ally D." says Dougie.

A team of stuffies run around at super-speed and in only 10 minutes they build a beautiful pink house for Ally and Austin.

"Oh my goodness! That was fast." says Ally.

"It truly was. How do you stuffies do that?" says Austin.

"We stuffies can speed up time in a limited area by creating a field of powerful quantum-energy." says Dougie.

"Cool. From where do you get quantum-energy?" says Ally.

"Actually from you two. When you love us in your world, we get power here in our world." says Dougie.

"Really? Then I promise to love you so much as much as I can so you get happy and healthy." says Ally with a nice friendly smile.

"Awww! Thanks!" says all the stuffies.

"No problem." says Ally.

"Want some candy?" says Bobby.

"I'd like that." says Ally.

"Candy please." says Dougie.

In a flash of pink light, some candy appear.

"To the awesome Ally." says Dougie with his adorable smile as he gives the candy to Ally.

"Aww. Thanks." says Ally.

Early the next day, Austin and Ally sees the stuffies outside the house as the sun goes up.

The stuffies that are there are:

Dougie, the Dolphin.

Bobby, the Bear.

Donna, the Dolphin.

Larry, the Laughing Lizard.

Danny, the Dog.

Kelly, the Kitten.

Mike, the Monkey.

Ed, the Elephant.

Dougie has prepared 2 back packs, one for Ally and one for Austin.

Each one of the stuffies have their own cute little bag too.

"Okay! Let's go. The Stuffie Forest is to the west from here." says Dougie.

After walking ( or floating on the ground for Dougie and Donna ) for almost 4 hours, they all reach the Stuffie Forest.

It's not a dark creepy place where kids would be afraid of the dark. It's a nice cute forest with many flowers in beautiful colors.

"This is the Stuffie Forest." says Larry. "I hang out here kinda often."

"It's adorable." says Ally.

Some of the stuffies helps Austin to set up a tent while Dougie and Ally are talking and smelling the flowers.

"Dougie, do you and all my other sweet little stuffies have a good life here in Stuffie World...?" says Ally.

"Yes we do. Stuffie World is totally cute and nice." says Dougie.

Ally giggle a little bit. Dougie thinks it's so fun to spend time with Ally.

"I love when you hug me in your world. The version of me here in Stuffie World can feel it. Makes me smile." says Dougie.

"You can feel when I hug you? Awww...soo cute." says Ally.

"Speakin' of hugs...please hug me now." says Dougie.

Ally gives the beloved stuffie a nice hug.

"It's much better to get my hugs like this, all directly instead of through the dimension-magic." says Dougie.

"I agree. It's so sweet to hug a version of you that's alive. Dougie, you're my favorite stuffed animal ever." says Ally with a friendly smile.

"So wonderful." says Dougie. "Me is always a good stuffie, following rules and being friends with those who are nice."

"I know. There's no doubt about the fact that you are very adorable and friendly. You're a good sweet little stuffie." says Ally.

"Yay!" says Dougie with a huge cute smile.

"Can I join too?" says Donna as she float up next to Dougie and Ally.

"Yes. Of course." says Ally.

Dougie gives Donna a kiss.

"Mmmm yay!" says Donna in a soft sweet voice.

"Dougie...is Donna your girlfriend...?" says Ally.

"Uh...yes, she is." says Dougie as he blush a bit.

"Cute. I'm happy for you guys. You're adorable together." says Ally.

"Thanks!" says Donna.

"Hey! What are you freaks doing?" says a black teddy bear as he jump out from behind a big tree.

"Oh no! An evil stuffie..." says Donna.

"I'll take care of it." says Dougie as he close his eyes. He open them again and a golden beam of energy is fired towards the evil teddy who fall down dead.

"Dougie, I had no idea that you have such magical super-power." says Ally in a cute voice.

"Dougie is a very powerful stuffie. He has so much stuffie-magic. He keeps the rest of us safe from all the evil stuffies." says Donna.

"That's really awesome. Dougie, keep doing a good job and protect your stuffed buddies from evil and danger." says Ally.

"Me promise." says Dougie.

"I trust you very much, Dougie, the Dolphin." says Ally in a calm friendly mature tone.

"Me trust the awesome Ally D." says Dougie.

"Me too!" says Donna.

"And we do too!" says the other stuffies in a childish voice as they suddenly climb up on Ally's shoulders.

"Oh, hi, stuffies." says Ally with a nice smile.

"Hi, Ally D." says the stuffies.

20 minutes later.

"Everyone, gather around here." says Austin, who's made a nice warm camp-fire.

Ally and all the stuffies gather by the fire. Dougie sit in Ally's lap.

Austin starts to make food.

"What we have for food...?" says Larry.

"Burgers with spicy cheese for me and Ally and new fruit-candy for every stuffie." says Austin.

"Yummy! Me love candy." says Larry.

"Me too!" says Kelly, the Kitten.

"Mmmm, candy." says Donna.

"You stuffies are so funny." says Ally.

"Oh yeah! Ally D love us!" says all the stuffies as they do a cute happy-dance.

It's nice around the fire and soon the food is ready.

Ally, Austin and the stuffies eat in sweet silence.

Once they have all had their dinner, Dougie whisper something that nobody else can hear.

Suddenly an acoustic guitar appear in a flash of white light.

Austin grab the guitar.

Ally holds the stuffies in her lap.

Austin starts to play guitar while Ally sings a cute little lullaby.

The stuffies love to hear Ally sing and soon they are asleep.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." whisper Ally to the stuffies.

She put each stuffie in its sleeping bag.

"We have some really adorable stuffies." says Ally.

"Sure we do." says Austin.

The next morning when the sun rise, Ally is up early to make breakfast.

"Mornin' to you, Ally D." says Dougie when he wakes up and sees Ally.

Dougie float over to Ally.

"Good morning to you as well, Dougie." says Ally.

"Where's Austin?" says Dougie.

"He's still sleeping." says Ally.

"Oh...so are all the other stuffies. Me is the only stuffie who's up early." says Dougie.

"Not really a surprise. You are like me when it comes to that, cause you are my favorite stuffie." says Ally.

"Ally is cool." says Dougie in an extra childish tone.

"Thanks, Dougie." says Ally with a cute smile.

2 hours later, Austin and all the other stuffies wake up.

"Rise and shine, guys." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"Ally D, are you already up?" says Austin.

"Yeah, me and Dougie's been up since sun-rise." says Ally.

"Seems like too much work. Me is lazy and could never do that." says Danny, the Dog.

"You lazy old thing." says Dougie, teasing Danny in a friendly way.

"Me love to be lazy." says Danny.

"So do I." says Ed, the Elephant.

"You stuffies are so funny." says Ally.

"Of course, we're stuffies. It's part of what we do." says Donna.

"So cute. That's a good thing." says Ally.

"Yeah! Stuffies are cute!" says Bobby.

"Breakfast-time!" says Ally. "Sandwiches with fresh fruit for me and Austin and strawberry-candy for every stuffie."

"Yay! Candy for stuffies!" says Donna.

Ally, Austin and the stuffies eat breakfast.

Ally notice how different the eating-style of each stuffie is. Dougie eat slow and calm while Larry, the Laughing Lizard and Mike, the Monkey smash their face into their food when they eat.

"Larry...eat slow or you might get some tummy-pain later." says Ally.

"Me can't help myself. Candy is so yummy." says Larry.

"Typical Larry." says Donna. "Always eating all crazy like a maniac."

"So he always eat like that?" says Ally.

"Yes. Always." says Donna.

"If so he should learn from Dougie, cause Dougie eat so good." says Ally.

"Dougie, how did you feel the day when Ally gave you to me?" says Austin.

"At first, pretty sad, but then it was awesome." says Dougie.

"I'm glad to hear that it became awesome later, even though it was sad to begin with." says Austin.

"Yeah. Sad that I had to leave Ally D, but awesome once I knew you'd take care of me so good." says Dougie.

"Little Dougie, I'll always take care of you. I promised Ally to keep her beloved dolphin-stuffie safe and happy." says Austin as he gives Dougie a hug.

"And I know that you'll always keep that promise." says Ally.

"Yay!" says Dougie with a huge smile.

"Awww! Little cutie Dougie!" says Ally as she gently rub Dougie's soft fur.

"Me too!" says Donna.

Ally rub Donna's fur too.

25 minutes later.

"Ally. Did you see where Dougie went? I can't find him." says Austin.

"He said he was gonna go get something. I don't know what it is, he never told me." says Ally.

"Oh, okay." says Austin. "He's probably back soon."

"Yeah. By the way he's not alone. Larry went with him." says Ally.

"Guess I shouldn't worry too much huh? Those two stuffies can look after each other pretty well it seems." says Austin.

"Mhm. If what Donna told me is true, Dougie is powerful enough to keep himself...and Larry...safe out there." says Ally.

"I hope so. You know that Dougie is just as important to me as he is to you." says Austin.

"Yes, I know. My...your...uh, our dolphin-stuffie is important to both of us." says Ally.

"Me is important...?" says Dougie as he appear next to Ally.

"Of course." says Ally.

"Yeah, you're our favorite stuffie." says Austin.

"Aww, cool." says Dougie.

"So, where's the surprise?" says Ally.

"On the way here. Should show up soon." says Dougie.

"I can almost not wait." says Ally.

A few minutes later, Bobby and Larry show up with a beautiful red dress for Ally.

"To the awesome Ally!" says the 2 stuffies as they hands the dress to Ally.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says Ally in a sweet friendly tone, clearly happy.

Ally walk away and returns 5 minutes later, now wearing her new dress.

"You look beautiful." says Austin as he gives Ally a hug.

"Awww! Thanks, Austin." says Ally with a cute smile.

"Yay!" says Dougie.

"So this is your surprise for me?" says Ally.

"Yes. I had Larry and Bobby use advanced stuffie-magic to make a nice dress for you, Ally." says Dougie.

"Thanks so much, Dougie." says Ally.

After switching back into her normal clothes, Ally joins Austin and all the stuffies for a good time of singing and talking around the camp-fire.

**The End.**


End file.
